Change of Address
by Rescue45
Summary: This is the story of why Starsky & Hutch moved after season one.


Change of Address

Chapter 1

Ethan Richardson, a skinny twelve-year-old with dark brown eyes and light brown hair, yelled, "Goodbye, Mom, bye Dad," as he headed out of the front door on his was to school. "By, Son," his parents called back. Ethan was already out of earshot.

"Have a good day, Honey," Debbie Richardson said to her husband, James.

"I'd better get out of here or I'm going to be late." He swallowed the last sip of his coffee and quickly set the cup back down. He grabbed his light windbreaker and kissed her as he headed out the door.

Ethan had no intention of going to school. He and a friend had decided to meet behind the old train station instead. Their plan was to jump on a train and go for a ride. "We can jump off anytime and take another one back home," his friend, Tanner, had said to him the day before.

Ethan arrived before Tanner and was throwing stones into the small creek that was down an embankment when he heard what sounded like a gun being fired. He ran behind a tree to hide, but couldn't help but take a quick peek. His heart was pounding harder than it did when he broke old man Allen's window playing baseball last summer. He saw two men dragging a third man, who was bleeding from his head, to the edge of the bank. The two men pushed the man down the grassy bank. Ethan was breathing so hard he was sure the men would hear him so he covered his mouth and nose with his hand and tried to take long deep breaths. He was paralyzed by fear. He saw the two men get into a dark green four-door car and speed away. From behind the tree, Ethan looked down the embankment and saw the man lying in the brush, face down, near the water's edge and thought about what he should do. He knew he had to do the right thing and go for help. He couldn't go to school, no one would believe him. He couldn't just go home either as his parents had left for work already. Ethan gazed up at the sky and whispered, "Help me out of this and I promise I'll never skip school again." He stuck his hands in his pockets, bowed his head and started walking toward the police station a few short blocks away. He never did see his friend, Tanner.

It had been a slow day and Starsky and Hutch were bored. Well, Hutch was tired of listening to Starsky ramble on about his latest date. This one was a cab driver and Hutch lost interest after Starsky mentioned taking her out to a huge Mexican dinner. Now his attention was drawn to a small boy walking down the street. "I'm tellin' you Hutch she was…"

"What do you supposed he's doing?" Hutch interrupted.

"What? Who? Hutch, I was tellin' you about my date."

"Yeah, I'm thrilled. That boy, what's he up to?"

Starsky spotted the boy and slowed down. "Whatdaya want to do?"

"Let me out," Hutch said. His hand was already on the door handle.

Ethan was scared and picked up his pace as he approached the police station. He was terrified when he saw a tall blond man approaching him. He turned the other way and tried to cross the street when the man reached out and touched his shoulder. "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything," he screamed.

Hutch pulled his badge out and showed it to the young boy. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the police."

Ethan stared at the badge a minute then looked at Hutch. "You're really a cop?" He stuttered. He saw a dark haired shorter man get out of a red and white car. Fear took hold of Ethan and he couldn't take his eyes off him. The man smiled at him and the blond man. Ethan wasn't sure who these two were. They didn't look like the men he saw earlier but he couldn't be sure they were cops either. They didn't look like any cops he ever saw. He kicked Hutch and took off running. Starsky ran after him while Hutch bent down and rubbed his aching ankle.

Ethan ran as fast as he could with Starsky right behind him. It wasn't long before Starsky caught the back of the boy's shirt and grabbed him. "Come on, don't make me run anymore," he pleaded as the boy struggled.

"Let me go," Ethan screamed.

"Hey, kid, we're not going to hurt you, I promise."

Ethan was out of breath and energy. He stopped struggling and took a few deep breaths. He looked at Starsky, who was catching his breath as well. "Are you guys really the police?"

"Yeah, we are." Hutch caught up to them. "What took you so long?" Starsky asked.

Hutch ignored the comment and looked at the terrified boy in front of him. "Yeah, we're the police. I'm Detective Hutchinson this," he pointed at Starsky, "is my partner, Detective Starsky. You care to tell us why you're not in school?" Hutch was taking deep breaths as he spoke.

Ethan hesitated. He looked at one detective then the other. "I…I… saw a man get killed."

"You what? Where?" Starsky asked.

"By the tracks a couple blocks that way." He pointed toward the tracks. I was gonna tell someone. I was on the way to the police station."

Ethan got in the car and led Starsky and Hutch to the site of the murder. Hutch opened the car door and reached for Ethan's hand. "Please, don't make me see it again."

Starsky and Hutch shared a glance of sympathy for Ethan. "Okay, you stay here. Starsk and I will check it out. Lock the doors."

"Hey, kid?" Ethan turned toward Starsky who was leaning in the car from the driver's side. "What's your name?"

"Ethan. Ethan Richardson."

Starsky winked at Ethan, "You can call us Starsky and Hutch."

"Okay, Hutch."

Hutch chuckled. "I'm Hutch, he's Starsky."

"We'll be right back, okay?" Ethan nodded and Starsky rolled his window up and locked his door.

Starsky and Hutch walked to the edge of the bank and saw a man lying face down. "I'll call it in, you go check on him." Hutch said.

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's chest. "Wait a minute. Why do I have to go down there? You climb down there, I'll call it in."

Hutch huffed and pulled a coin from his pocket. "Call it," he said as he tossed it in the air.

"Heads."

Hutch caught the coin flipped it onto the back of his hand and said, "Tails, you lose." He put the coin back in his pocket.

"Come on, Hutch."

"Starsk, it was tails," Hutch said as he headed toward the car. As soon as his back was turned, he grinned.

Starsky grumbled as he made his way down the bank. It was steep and there wasn't much vegetation. He ended sliding half way down getting his pants muddy. Starsky could tell the man was dead as soon as he was close. There was a massive amount of blood on the ground and he was bluish-gray in color. He turned the body over and gasped. He knew who this was and quickly returned the body to its original position. He rapidly made his way back to the car.

Hutch was sitting in the car talking to Ethan when he noticed the concerned look on his partner's face. "Ethan, I'll be right back." Starsky took Hutch's arm and led him away from the car. "What is it, Starsk?"

"It's not what, it's who," Starsky answered in a low voice.

Hutch raised his eyebrows, "Who is it?"

"Hutch, it's Dexter."

"Dexter, you mean as in the crime boss, Dominick Dexter ?" Hutch's eyes opened wide. Starsky nodded. "Starsk, if that kid saw who killed him…"

"And if they saw Ethan…" Starsky didn't finish the thought. They looked back at Ethan.

"Let's get him to the station before anyone sees him," Hutch stated.

"Good idea. Look, I'll take him to the station while you wait for backup."

Hutch looked around, "Alone?"

"You'll be okay, besides I'm the one who had to go down there and find him."

"You lost the coin toss."

"It's my car. The cavalry is on the way."

"Yeah, okay. Hurry and get him outta here."

Starsky started back toward the car. He turned around and looked at Hutch, "Be careful, Partner."

"You too, Buddy." Just before Starsky got in the car Hutch said, "Hey, Starsk, you should change clothes while you're at the station, you're a mess." He chuckled and walked to the edge of the bank. Starsky frowned as he looked down at his pants. He muttered, "Change my clothes, next time I'll shove you down the bank."

It was an hour before Hutch opened the door to Captain Dobey's office. Starsky was there along with Ethan. "You sure took your time, Hutchinson."

"Sorry, Captain. I had to…"

"Never mind what you had to do. What did you find out?"

"Not a whole lot. Dexter was shot once in the head like our young friend here said."

"Where's my mom and dad? I thought they'd be here by now."

The phone rang, "Captain Dobey," the captain answered. "Good, send them in." He hung the phone up and said, "Your parents are here now."

Hutch stood up and opened the door and let them in. Ethan jumped up from his seat and hugged them both. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Introductions were made and Mr. and Mrs. Richardson requested to be called by their first names.

"What happened, Son?" His dad asked.

"All we were told was that he was here and we needed to come right away," Debbie stated.

"Your son witnessed a murder," Captain Dobey informed them.

"A murder?" James stated. His mother gasped and Starsky helped her into a chair. His dad squatted down to be at his son's eye level. "Ethan is that true?" Ethan nodded. James couldn't help but notice the glances Starsky, Hutch and the captain shared. "There's more, isn't there?"

Hutch shut his eyes momentarily and nodded. "Yes."

"Dad, Mom, the man that was killed was some kind of drug dealer or something."

Starsky and Hutch explained what happened to James and Debbie. Ethan was sure that he wasn't seen and it was decided that Starsky and Hutch would escort them home and a uniformed officer would be stationed outside their home. Ethan looked through several mug books but didn't see the men who killed Dexter.

"Call us if you need anything, anything at all," Hutch said before leaving the Richardson's for the night. He handed James a card with his name and number on it.

"I don't care what time is, if you need us, call," Starsky added.

"Thank you," James said.

"We'll be by first thing in the morning," Hutch said. James closed the door and Hutch heard the deadbolt lock turning.

Ethan couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. At two o'clock he got up and walked into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting at the table. "It's okay, Son. Have a seat," his dad said.

Ethan no sooner pulled the chair out when they heard a loud sound coming from the living room. "Call Starsky and Hutch," James whispered as he ran into the living room. Debbie picked up the phone and dialed Hutch's number. After she hung up, she heard a gunshot coming from the living room. Debbie screamed and grabbed her son. "Ethan, I want you to go in the garage and hide until I get you."

Ethan who was visibly shaken asked, "What about you and Dad?"

"I don't have time to argue, just go hide." Ethan nodded and slowly opened the door that led into the garage. Once he was in the garage, Debbie peeked around the corner into the living room and saw her husband of fifteen years lying on the floor…motionless with a puddle of blood pooling under his head. Her knees buckled but she managed to remain standing. She wanted to scream but she couldn't make a sound. She stood over James with tears streaming down her face afraid to touch him. There was a loud noise and the front door swung open. She saw two uniformed officers with their guns drawn. She noticed the name on the tall one's badge was Martin. She couldn't see the other officer's name. Neither of them looked at James. They didn't ask what happened. The one called Martin stared at Debbie and asked, "Where's your son? Where's Ethan?"

Maybe it was her motherly instinct or the look of desperation in the officer's eyes but whatever it was alerted her that these officers were not there to protect either of them. Without saying a word, she turned and started to run toward the back door. She didn't make it very far. The officer yanked her hair forcing her to fall backward and hit her head on floor hard enough to knock her out. "Shit. We got to find that little brat," Officer Martin said. He went into the kitchen and the other officer started searching the rest of the house. They opened every door, every closet and every cupboard.

Their anger was mounting with every empty space. They went into the garage last, and found nothing. "Damn it. The little brat must have gotten away." The second officer said.

Debbie regained consciousness but was afraid to make a sound. She remained perfectly still as if she were still unconscious.

They heard sirens approaching and Debbie heard Officer Martin say, "Get out of sight the last thing we need is for anyone to know someone in the department is after that kid."

Officer Martin met Starsky and Hutch at the front door. Starsky ran past him and saw James' lifeless body lying on the floor. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I was watching the house when I heard a shot. I ran in and saw them both like this. I searched the house but couldn't find the boy."

Hutch took a deep breath at the sight. No matter how many corpses he saw, it never got easier. "I got it," Hutch said as he left the house in a hurry.

"Where's he going?"

"To put an APB on Ethan," Starsky responded.

"Oh. Good idea." They could hear more sirens approaching and Starsky went outside to have the officers start an immediate search of the area for Ethan leaving Officer Martin to care for Debbie. As soon as Starsky left, Officer Martin ran out the back door. He ran two blocks before removing his short-sleeved, dark blue uniform shirt and tossed it into the bushes. He got into the patrol car that stopped long enough to pick him and they drove quietly into the night searching for Ethan.

After Hutch put the APB out on Ethan, he went to the patrol car that was parked across the street. He noticed the officer slumped over the steering wheel wearing a white t-shirt. He checked for a carotid pulse and finding none he gently leaned the officer back in the seat. That was when Hutch noticed the knife that was sticking out of his chest. "Starsk." He realized that the officer they had just talked to was an imposter. He turned around and was relieved to see his partner outside talking to the officers who had just arrived. He ran across the street and tapped Starsky's shoulder.

Starsky turned around, "Yeah."

"Huh, Starsk, we got a problem."

"What's that?"

Hutch proceeded to tell Starsky about the murdered officer in the patrol car. Starsky looked at the front door. "Then who's in there?"

"No idea, but I think we'd better find out."

"Debbie!" They both said as they ran back inside.

Debbie was terrified to move when she heard footsteps approaching. She had to remind herself to breathe.

"Lay still, help's on the way," Starsky said. Hutch squatted next to her and placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead.

"Ethan! Where's Ethan?" She cried.

"We're looking for him. Do you know where he went?" Hutch asked.

"I told him to hide in the garage."

"I'll check it out," Starsky said.

Hutch helped Debbie into a sitting position. She nodded indicating that she was alright. "There were two of them. One of them said something about not wanting the police to know someone in the department is after Ethan." She leaned into Hutch's chest and sobbed. "They killed James. My James, they killed him."

Hutch held her and stroked her silky, long brown hair. "The man wearing Martin's uniform is an imposter. We found Martin in the patrol car parked across the street. Can you tell me what the other man looked like?"

She nodded and through her tears was able to give Hutch the description of a shorter man, approximately five eight, who was also wearing a police uniform. The hat he was wearing was covering his hair so Hutch figured the man was either bald or had short hair. "Did you see any jewelry? Was he wearing a watch, any rings, or a necklace maybe?"

Debbie remembered seeing a ring on the man's right pinky finger. "It was a silver band with a dark blue stone. There was nothing special about it."

"Any scars or tattoos?"

Debbie shook her head, "No. His eyes, his eyes were dark."

Hutch removed the cloth from her forehead and patted her on the shoulder. "You did just fine. Don't worry about Ethan, Starsky and I will find him." He went to the sink and rinsed the cloth out and handed it back to her.

Starsky went in the garage and looked everywhere for Ethan. He called several times but there was no answer. He found a small open door leading to the outdoors and figured Ethan was on the run. He joined Hutch in the kitchen. "He's not in the garage. He escaped through a side door."

"My poor baby. He thinks we're both dead. My poor baby," Debbie said.

Starsky looked though a couple of cabinets and found a glass. He filled it with water from the sink and handed it to Debbie. "Here, drink this."

Two paramedics entered the house with a stretcher. They checked Debbie over and decided she probably had a concussion and needed to go to the hospital. Hutch said he'd stay with her until another officer could be assigned to guard her.

Two days had gone by and there was still no sign of Ethan. Starsky and Hutch met Officer Lynn Stevens on the bridge. Stevens had been on vacation out of town and they were filling him in on the case. Hutch glanced down to the street below and thought he saw Ethan. He couldn't be sure but it sure looked like him. "Starsk, there he is." He pointed to the spot where a small boy stood moments ago.

"I don't see anyone," Starsky said as he looked over the rail.

"Starsk, I'm pretty sure it was him."

"Okay, let's go find him." They got in the Torino and Starsky sped off leaving a puff of smoke behind him. They search up and down every street in a twelve block radius several times before deciding to call it a day.

They were miserable looking when they entered Huggy's place. "I've seen sadder faces but I don't know when," Huggy said as he set a couple of beers on the table in front of them. "Come on, guys, don't give up. You'll find him."

Hutch sighed, "I just hope we find him before whoever killed Dexter does."

"Yeah," Huggy replied.

"Hug, you must have heard something by now," Starsky asked. He knew if Huggy had heard anything he would have told him instantly.

"Starsk, my man, you know my ears and eyes are open. But I ain't got nothin'. I haven't heard a thing."

"Yeah, okay," Starsky said.

Starsky made a left turn and glanced at his partner sitting in the passenger seat. Hutch was staring out of the window with that distant look on his face. Starsky had seen that look before and knew that it meant hewas worried. "Talk to me, Buddy." There was no response. "Hey, Blondie?"

"Huh?" Hutch turned to face his partner. "I'm sorry, Starsk. I'm just worried."

"Yeah, me too."

"I hope we find him before it's too late."

"You and me both," Starsky said as he made a right onto Atlanta Boulevard. "Hutch, what are we going to do when we do find him? I mean we can't take him to the station until we find out who in the department wants him out of the way."

"I've been thinking about that."

"What's the plan?"

"You're not going to like it."

"It won't be the first plan of yours I didn't like."

"And Dobey's going to have both our hides if he finds out."

"So what else is new?" Starsky grinned.

Hutch grinned back. "My place."

"You're outta your mind, Hutch. Can't we…?" As Starsky's volume increased, so did the pressure on the gas pedal.

"Starsk, look out for that stop sign," Hutch yelled as he reached his hand out to grab the dash.

Starsky slammed on the brakes so hard the tires screeched and white smoke filled the air. He was able to bring the Torino to a complete stop just before the intersection. He let out a sigh of relief. So did Hutch.

"Starsk, I know you don't like it. I know it's dangerous, but where else can we take him? I know what you're thinking but it's too risky to take him to Huggy's."

"It's risky to take him to your place too, Hutch. Forget that's the first place they'll look for him, it's…"

Hutch interrupted him, "No it's not. Look, my place will be the last place they'll think of. They'll think we took him to a safe house. And before you say it, we're not taking him anyplace else until we find out who's after him. Do you have a better idea? You live in an apartment where your neighbors will see him. His picture has been all over the news someone's bound to recognize him."

"No, I don't have a better idea."

"Problem solved then. We'll find him and I'll call in sick tomorrow."

"I still don't like it," Starsky grumbled. He looked left, right, then left again before proceeding through the intersection.

Hutch patted Starsky's leg. "I know you don't, Partner."

"What are you going to tell his mother?"

"Nothing until…"

Starsky slowed down as they approached an alley. "Hutch, I think I saw something by the dumpster."

Hutch didn't say a word. He drew his gun and slowly opened the car door. Starsky stopped just long enough for Hutch to get out. This alley was known as 'Deadman's Alley' because several bodies had been discovered in it. Even though it had several dumpsters, trash was all over the ground. The alley led to Miller Street and that's where Starsky parked. He got out just in time to see Hutch chasing Ethan. Starsky grabbed Ethan as he tried to run past him. "I gotcha. Calm down, it's okay," Starsky yelled. He had his arms wrapped around the young boy's chest and lifted him off the ground.

"Let me go! Don't kill me, let me go! I won't say anything, I promise." Ethan yelled as he kicked his feet. He was struggling so hard, it was almost impossible for Starsky to hold him.

Hutch ran up and put his hands on the boy's face forcing him to look at Hutch. "Ethan, it's us, Starsky and Hutch. We're going to help you."

Ethan started shaking all over as he looked at Hutch. He stopped struggling and Starsky eased up on his grip. Hutch squatted to be at Ethan's eye level. Ethan put his arms around Hutch's neck and buried his head in his chest and cried. Hutch patted the boy's back and picked him up. "We're going to take you someplace safe, Son."

Starsky squeezed Hutch's shoulder, "You're doing the right thing, Hutch."

"I thought they killed you," Ethan sobbed as Hutch carried him to the car.

"Nobody's hurt us. We're okay." Hutch put the boy in the back seat. "I want you to get down on the floorboard, okay?" Ethan nodded. "Good boy. You won't be seen there." Hutch looked into Ethan's eyes and saw a frightened little boy with a dirty face and more years on him than a child of twelve should have.

"Hutch?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"What about my Mom? Where is she?"

"She's safe."

"Where?"

"She's been moved to a safe place, that's all I can tell you."

"She's not dead like my Dad is she?"

"No. I promise she's fine. She was just knocked out."

"Hutch?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry," Ethan said in almost a whisper.

Starsky went around the car to the passenger side and opened the glove box. He pulled out a Snickers bar and handed it to Ethan. "This should hold you until we get you to Hutch's."

Ethan blinked, "You're not taking me to Mom?" He asked in a whimper.

Hutch looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Ethan, it's not safe for you or your mother. She's oaky. She's safe and Starsky and I are going to make sure you are too." Ethan slowly lowered his head and nodded. His chin quivered as he tried to hold back more tears.

"We need to get outta here," Starsky said.

"Good idea," Hutch responded. He closed the back door and got in the passenger side of the front seat.

Starsky drove around for over an hour to make sure they were not being followed. He stopped at the grocery store so Hutch could pick up supplies for his new houseguest. He had to be careful not to buy too much out of the ordinary to avoid suspicion if he was being followed. He put the grocery bag in the back seat. He took out a ham sandwich he purchased and handed it to the boy cowering on the floor. "It won't be long till we get to my place."

Ethan took the sandwich. "Thanks, Hutch."

When they arrived at Hutch's, Hutch whispered, "Ethan, I want you to stay put while I make sure it's safe."

"Okay," Ethan whispered.

Starsky and Hutch shared a quick glance and Starsky nodded. He drew his gun and set it on the seat beside him. Hutch slowly unlocked his door then drew his gun out and searched his house. He reholstered the weapon and ran back to the car. "All's clear." He opened the back door and helped Ethan out. "Ethan, when I say go, we're going to run inside, okay?"

Ethan nodded. "Okay."

Hutch took a deep breath. He checked the house and knew no one was inside, but he couldn't be sure someone wasn't waiting outside for them. "Go," he whispered. He used his own body to shield Ethan as they ran inside. Starsky grabbed the grocery bag and was right behind them. Hutch closed and locked the door as soon as they were all inside. "See, piece of cake."

Starsky put the bag on the counter and started looking through it. He pulled out a jar of wheat germ. "I hope you're not gonna fed this to him," he said holding up the jar.

Hutch frowned and grabbed it out of Starsky's hand. "There's nothing wrong with wheat germ."

"What else you got in here?" Starsky asked as he continued to go through the bag.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah, Ethan, what is it?"

"I gotta use the bathroom."

"Oh." He walked toward the closed bathroom door and opened it. "It's right here. Don't worry, I checked it out."

"You still hungry?" Starsky asked looking at Ethan who nodded just before closing the bathroom door. "Please tell me you got a pizza or something edible."

Hutch grinned and reached in the bag and took out a pizza. "Here, Gordo. I got you your favorite kind." He handed it to Starsky.

Starsky smiled and turned the oven on. "Thanks."

Hutch was still putting away the groceries when Ethan came out of the bathroom. Hutch noticed his clothes were torn and dirty. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in a week, which was how long he had been missing. He also looked like he hadn't been sleeping. It broke Starsky's and Hutch's hearts to see him like that. Hutch walked over to him and took him to his room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. "You can sleep in this and I'll get you some new things."

Ethan looked at his clothes, "I guess mine are pretty dirty." He sounded ashamed.

"Hey, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault," Starsky said. He was standing in the doorway.

"Starsky's right. Why don't you take a shower while the pizza's in the oven? It'll make you feel better."

Ethan nodded. "You guys won't let anything happen to me while I'm in the shower, will you?"

"Course not," they both replied.

Ethan smiled. Hutch handed him a towel and wash cloth. Starsky picked up the phone. "Who you calling?" Hutch asked.

"Huggy. What size do you think a skinny twelve-year-old wears anyway?"

"I don't know." Hutch shrugged. He was holding Ethan's clothes and looked at the tags. "Pants are a twelve, shirt is a child's medium."

"Huggy Bear's we aim to please so please don't scream."

"Huggy, it's Starsky."

Huggy caught the seriousness in his friend's voice. "I take it the package has been located."

"You could say that."

"What can I do?"

"Bring a couple pair of pants boys size twelve and shirts size medium to Hutch's when you close up tonight, will ya?"

"You got it."

"And, Hug, make sure you're not followed."

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Starsky said before hanging up.

It wasn't long before Ethan emerged from the bathroom. Hutch's white t-shirt came down to his knees. "I feel like I'm wearing a dress," he complained.

Starsky and Hutch grinned. "Well, you look a lot better," Hutch said.

"Don't worry. It's just for tonight. I made a call and have some clothes coming for you," Starsky said.

"Thanks," Ethan said as he sat down at the kitchen table next to Hutch.

Starsky took the pizza out of the oven. Hutch got up and retrieved three bottles of Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator.

"Ethan, we're sorry about your Dad," Hutch said, sympathetically.

"It's my fault," Ethan said as he wiped his tears on the shirt.

"No, it's not. Look, you saw a man get killed and you did the right thing in telling the police," Hutch stated. He cut the pizza and put a piece on Ethan's plate.

"But it was the police who…"

"No it wasn't. The man you saw the night your Dad was killed was an imposter, Ethan. We're going to get to the bottom of it but we need to make sure you're safe. You're going to have to trust us," Starsky said shoving a bite of pizza in his mouth.

"Ethan, why did you run when you saw me the other day?" Hutch asked.

"You were with a cop I didn't know. It could have been him." Ethan finished his pizza and drank his milk. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He shut them and his head almost hit the table.

Hutch pushed his chair back and gently took Ethan by the arm and said, "Ethan, let's talk about all this tomorrow. I think you need to get some sleep."

Ethan yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at Starsky then Hutch and asked, "Starsky, Hutch, am I safe? Can I really sleep tonight?"

"You bet kiddo," Starsky said.

Hutch knelt down in front of the young boy. "Ethan, I promise Starsky and I won't let anything happen to you."

"He's right. We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe," Starsky added.

"I'm so tired. I haven't slept at all since…" Ethan's words trailed off as his head slowly lowered.

"Come on," Hutch escorted Ethan to the bed and covered him up.

"What about my Mom? Can you tell her you found me? I know she's worried."

Hutch cleared his throat. "Ethan, it's not safe for us to talk to her right now. I will try to get word to her that you're safe, but she can't know where."

"If you call her they might find her and kill her like they did Dad, won't they?"

"Starsky and I aren't going to let that happen." He patted Ethan's shoulder. "Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" Ethan nodded. He was asleep before Hutch went back into the kitchen.

Starsky had already started the coffee going when Hutch joined him in the kitchen. Neither spoke a word until the coffee was finished. Starsky poured a couple of cups when it was ready. He set one cup down in front of Hutch then sat down. Hutch had a one room cottage and he could see Ethan asleep on the bed from the kitchen. He felt relieved that he had been found safe.

"Hutch..." Starsky started to ask but stopped and pressed a finger to his lips. He drew his gun and pointed toward the front door.

Ethan heard the noise too and ran into Hutch's bathroom locking the door behind him.

Starsky peeked out of the curtain and said, "It's okay. It's just Huggy."

"Ethan, it's okay," Hutch said, as he lightly tapped on the door.

Ethan was scared but he trusted his friends and slowly opened the door. "I heard a noise."

"It's okay. Huggy's a friend. Let's get you back to bed," Hutch said as he pulled back the blanket for Ethan.

"Do you and Starsky trust Huggy?" Ethan asked as he crawled into bed.

Hutch sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Starsky and I trust Huggy with our lives. We're not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

Ethan nodded, "Thanks." He placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Hutch joined Starsky and Huggy in the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Hutch. I didn't know I would scare him so much."

"It's okay, Hug."

Huggy handed Hutch one of the bags he had. "Here's the clothes you asked for."

Hutch took the bag and opened it. "Thanks."

"What's in the other bag, Hug?" Starsky asked.

"Sustenance for your young friend. I figured Blondie here wouldn't feed him anything edible."

Starsky chuckled as he opened the bag. "Now this is more like it. Thanks, Hug."

"Hey wait a minute I bought the pizza, didn't I?"

Starsky and Huggy ignored Hutch. Starsky put the groceries away and Hutch set the bag of clothes on the table. Huggy helped himself to a cup of coffee then sat down at the table. "God, Hutch, what are we going to do now, huh? What's the plan?" Starsky asked.

"I haven't got one yet."

"Terrific."

"Don't worry, Starsk, I'm sure the white knight here will come up with something," Huggy stated.

"Yeah, I'll come up with something." He did not sound convincing.

"How about you both crash and I'll keep an eye on things? The two of you are going to scare that poor kid with the way you look."

Hutch looked at the couch and whispered so he wouldn't wake Ethan, "Starsk, go home and get some real sleep. Nothing's going to happen tonight. Stick to the plan, and in the morning tell Dobey I'm sick."

"I don't know about this, Hutch."

"It'll be fine. No one knows he's here."

"What about Debbie? Can we…"

Hutch interrupted. "No. You know as well as I do that she's in hiding. The minute we contact her…"

"Yeah, I know she'll be as good as dead."

"What about me?" Huggy said.

"What about you," Starsky and Hutch asked in unison.

"I can make contact with his mom."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and after a moment, they both shrugged. "That could work," Hutch stated.

"Just make sure you're not followed," Starsky added.

"I'll drive around so much I won't know where I'm going. No one's gonna track the Bear."

"Okay, Hug. Go the hotel and tell Debbie that we found Ethan," Hutch said.

"Don't tell her where he is. We don't want her to come out of hiding," Starsky added.

"I don't know where the lad is."

After Starsky and Huggy left, Hutch put a pillow and blanket on the couch. He made sure all the doors and windows were locked and then sat down. He removed his gun and checked it, making sure it was loaded and the safety was off. He wanted to be ready for anything. Hutch was about to doze off when he heard Ethan sobbing. Hutch always had a soft spot when it came to kids and hearing Ethan cry was tearing him up inside.

He sat on the side of the bed. Ethan's head was buried in the pillow. "Ethan?" Ethan didn't reply. "Ethan, it'll be okay. Starsky and I…"

Ethan sat up and wiped his tears. "Hutch, when can I see Mom?"

"As soon as it's safe. I know this is hard on you, but you need to be brave a little while longer. Try to get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

Ethan nodded and laid his head on the pillow. Hutch covered him up and patted his shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed until Ethan was sound asleep.

Starsky walked up the stairs to his front door and had an uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted his gut feeling and instinctively removed his gun from its holster and slowly turned the door knob. Finding it was already unlocked he carefully opened the door and gasped at the sight. His place was in shambles. His TV had what looked like a bullet hole in it and his couch was tipped over. He also saw a couple of large holes in his walls. He didn't waste time surveying the rest of the damage; instead he ran to his car and had dispatch connect him directly to Hutch.

Hutch had just drifted off to sleep when he heard the phone. He grabbed it on the second ring. "Hello," he answered in a voice that was barely audible.

"Hutch, you got to get out outta there. My place was ransacked and I think who ever did it knows we found Ethan," Starsky was talking as fast and excited as Hutch could remember ever hearing him.

"Are you okay?" Hutch asked.

"Peachy."

"Where are you?"

"I was on my way to your place, but I picked up a tail. I'm gonna see if I can't figure who it is. Can you get Ethan someplace safe, maybe Huggy's?"

"Yeah. I'll take him to Huggy's. Drive around a while until I can catch up with you and we'll take him together."

"Damn!" Hutch heard Starsky yell.

"Starsk, you okay?"

"That creep just took a shot at me. You'd better hurry and get here or you're gonna have to find a new partner."

Hutch woke Ethan and told him they had to leave right away. Ethan slipped his shoes on and Hutch grabbed the bag Huggy brought over with Ethan's clothes. As soon as Hutch opened the front door he was shot in the left upper arm. He shut and locked the door. "Ethan, get in the bathroom, lock the door, lie down in the tub and be quiet no matter what, understand." Ethan nodded and ran into the bathroom.

Hutch grabbed his left arm made his way to the phone. He ducked behind the couch and called dispatch for backup then he had dispatch connect him to Starsky. "Starsk, I've been shot."

"I'll be there in two minutes, Partner."

Hutch heard footsteps outside by the front door and more by the front window. "I may not have two minutes, Buddy." Hutch stood up and shot at the man who broke the window and tried to enter. Then he heard a noise and saw the front door swing open. He shot and missed the intruder who ducked to the left side of the door. The man who broke the window moved to the back of the house and came in through the back door and shot Hutch in the leg. The shooter was wearing a black ski mask, but Hutch saw the man had brown eyes and was about three inches taller than he was. He fired back, missing, and fell unconscious.

Starsky parked far enough away from the house that he was able to sneak up behind the man standing by the front door. He tapped him on the shoulder and knocked him out when he turned his head. Starsky laid the man on the ground and cuffed him. He heard a noise coming from the back of the house and entered the back door just in time to see the masked man standing over Hutch. He heard the man laugh, " Officer Hutchinson. After I kill you, I'm going to find that nosey kid and kill him too. I know he's hiding here someplace." He raised his voice. "I know you're here kid. I'm gonna kill your pig friend then I'm gonna find you and do the same to you." He pulled the hammer back on his gun and a shot rang out. He fell down dead on top of Hutch.

"I don't think so," Starsky said. Starsky rolled the dead man off Hutch. "Hutch, Hutch, you okay!" He lightly slapped the side of Hutch's face. "Come on, Buddy, wake up."

"Owww."

"That's it, wake up. Where's Ethan?"

"Who?"

"Ethan, the kid where is he?"

"Bathroom," Hutch replied weakly.

Starsky looked toward the bathroom and saw a single bullet hole in the door. "Oh no. Please, please let him be okay." He kicked the bathroom door in, "Oh my, God, Ethan."

Ethan sat up when he heard Starsky's voice. "I'm okay. Hutch told me to lay down in the tub. I heard shots."

"Ethan, I want you stay here just a few more minutes. I'll be right back. Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm scared." Ethan looked past Starsky and saw Hutch lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Hutch! They killed Hutch," he cried.

"No. Hutch isn't dead. He was shot but he's going to be fine."

Ethan stared at Hutch with tears streaming down his face. "It's my fault. Just like Dad."

"He's not dead. Look he's moving, but I've got to help him. I'll be right back." Starsky left the bathroom and went back to his partner's side. "Hutch, you still with me?"

"You're not getting rid of me this easy." A wave of pain enveloped his entire body and Hutch curled up into the fetal position. "It hurts, Starsk," he whispered as if it took all his strength to speak.

Starsky sat down and put Hutch head in his lap. "I know it does, Buddy. Hang in there help's on the way." Starsky removed his shirt and held it on Hutch's arm to control the bleeding.

"Ethan, what about Ethan?"

"He's okay. He's in the bathroom."

Ethan came out of the bathroom and sat on the floor next to Hutch. He removed his shirt and held pressure on Hutch's leg. "I wanna help."

Hutch cringed but managed to say, "Thanks."

Starsky recognized the officer that came through the door as Dan Thomas and said, "Call an ambulance."

"One's already on the way, Starsky. Hutch, you okay?"

"I'll live."

Ethan looked at the dead man lying only a few inches away. "It's him! That's the man who killed Dad!"

"I know him. That's Derek Hayes. He's a sergeant at East Metro. He's not in our department, what's he doing here?" Thomas said.

"What do you know about him?" Starsky asked.

"Not much. He joined the force about the time I transferred here."

"Starsk, what about the other man, there were two?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about him. I left him cuffed outside."

"I saw him when I came in. Burns and Gomez are with him."

"Did you recognize him?" Hutch asked, weakly.

Thomas shook his head. Two paramedics entered the house with a stretcher. They bandaged Hutch's wounds and put him on oxygen. "We're taking him to county," one of them said as they put him on the stretcher. "He's lost a lot of blood but we'll do what we can."

Hutch removed the oxygen mask and whispered, "Starsk?" Starsky bent down and Hutch said, "Don't leave Ethan alone. There's got to be someone in our department after him."

"Yeah, I know. I'll take care of him."

"Take care of you too," Hutch said. He knew Starsky had a tendency not to take the best care of himself at times. The paramedics put Hutch in the ambulance and they sped off with lights and sirens.

After Hutch was on the way to the hospital, Starsky ordered Thomas to keep everyone else outside. He then turned his attention to Ethan who had gone into the bathroom and was attempting to wash Hutch's blood off his hands. Starsky found a clean cloth and wiped Ethan's face. "Ethan, it's not safe here. I want you to come with me, okay?"

"Where can I go that's safe, Starsky?"

"You let me worry about that, kiddo." Starsky went into the living room and picked up the bag of Ethan's clothes. He pulled a shirt out of the bag and handed it to Ethan. "Here, put this on."

"Thanks," Ethan said as he put the shirt on.

The front door opened and Starsky was about to yell at the intruder until he saw it was Captain Dobey. "Starsky, what the hell is going on here?" He demanded. Ethan stepped out of the bathroom and Captain Dobey changed his tone. He cleared his throat and said, "I mean, what's going on here," in a much calmer voice.

"Cap'n, Hutch was shot. They just took him to County General." He looked at Ethan, "Ethan, will you excuse us a minute?" Starsky and the captain walked a few steps away. "Cap'n, whoever's after him, knows we found him. They ransacked my place by the time I got here," he looked around and added, "well, you see what happened."

"I want to know why you and Hutch didn't tell me you found him."

"Cap'n, I'll explain everything later. Right now I need to get to the hospital and check on Hutch." He whispered, "I don't think these two clowns acted alone. I think Ethan's still in danger. I'm gonna keep him with me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well I sure as hell can't leave him here now, can I?" He glanced at Ethan who was staring at the puddle of blood left by Hutch. "Besides, I'll feel better if he's with me."

Captain Dobey nodded, "Yeah okay. You do what you need to. I'll stay until we're done here and meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks, Cap'n." Starsky walked to Ethan and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go to the hospital to check on him, okay?"

Ethan nodded and without saying a word walked with Starsky to the car. He stood at the passenger door and just stared at it trembling from the terryifying events that had just occurred and the night's cold air. A wave of nausea came over Ethan like a ton of bricks and he vomited. Starsky put his hand on Ethan's shoulder, "It's okay. It'll be okay, Son."

Ethan stood up straight and leaned into Starsky's chest and cried. Starsky stood there and hugged the young boy who had been through more than anyone should have to. Neither of them spoke a word for several minutes. Finally, Starsky opened the car door and guided Ethan to his seat. "Thanks," Ethan muttered.

At the hospital, Starsky found out Hutch was not as bad as he first thought. He had lost a lot of blood but the doctor said he would be just fine. Starsky opened the door to Hutch's room and cringed when he saw Hutch lying motionless in the bed. Even though the doctor told him Hutch would be fine, a part of Starsky wouldn't be convinced until he heard it from Hutch himself. And right now it looked like Hutch wasn't in any position to tell him much of anything.

"Don't just stand there with the door open looking like an idiot, come in," Hutch managed to say. Talking took more energy than he really had but he knew Starsky would be worried about him.

Starsky quietly closed the door, turned the light on and made his way to Hutch's bedside. He took hold of Hutch's hand. "How ya doin', Buddy," he said in a soft voice.

"It hurts but I'll live," Hutch replied. He winced from the pain and Starsky tightened the grip on his hand. "How's Ethan?"

"He's okay. He's with me."

"I'm okay, Hutch. They didn't hurt me," Ethan said as he approached.

Hutch smiled at him. "And we're going to keep it that way."

"We aren't going to do anything except lie in that bed and look pretty while us real policemen do the rest of the work." He smiled at his own witty humor. Hutch frowned.

"Okay, so what's your big plan?"

"Well, I uh, I…I don't really have one just yet. But I'm working on one."

Hutch chuckled, "Real policeman, huh?"

"You got any ideas how we're supposed to find out who's after him?"

"I thought…you mean those guys at Hutch's weren't the only ones after me?" Ethan asked.

" We don't think they're the only ones," Starsky replied.

Hutch's energy was fading fast and he shut his eyes and let go of Starsky's hand. Starsky gently placed Hutch's hand on the bed and covered Hutch up. "Sleep, Hutch. I'll take of everything, don't you worry." He looked at Ethan, "He'll be okay, let's go." Starsky turned the light off as they left the room.

"Starsky, I want to see my mom," Ethan said as they were walking down the hall.

Starsky stopped and bent down so he would be at Ethan's eye level, "I know you do, but it's not safe. If I take you there and we're followed…"

"I know, she'll end up like dad," Ethan said softly.

"I'm sorry. But I promise as soon as it's safe, I'll take you to see her."

Ethan lowered his head, "Yeah, I know."

Starsky ruffled Ethan's hair, "Come on, we both could use some sleep."

"Where can we go that's safe?"

Huggy stood with his ear on the door when Starsky knocked. "Who is it at this crazy hour?" He asked.

"Goldie Locks and I'm looking for a Bear," was Starsky's reply.

Huggy shook his head. "Where does he come up with this stuff," he mumbled as he removed the chain. "Where do you come up with…" Starsky pushed past him, with Ethan right behind him, and shut the door before Huggy could finish the sentence.

Huggy turned around and looked at Ethan, "Come on in." He opened the door all the way and looked outside. "Where's your better half?"

"He's was shot, Hug, he's in the hospital."

"Shot, what happened? Is he okay?"

"He will be. I'll tell you all about it later. Look, he needs some sleep," Starsky said looking at Ethan.

"You don't look so hot yourself. Put him in my room. I'll start a pot of coffee."

"Oh and uh, I completed my mission."

"Your mission?" Starsky questioned.

"Yeah, Mamma Bear knows where her cub is."

"Oh that mission, good."

"What's that mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means, my little man, that your Mom knows you're safe," Huggy said.

"Is she okay?"

"She's worried about you, but she's fine."

"Thanks," Ethan said. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Starsky smiled, "Thanks, Hug." Starsky knew no matter what he and Hutch asked Huggy for, Huggy would do anything in his power to see they got it. If that meant a safe place to hide a twelve-year-old for the night, he'd give it to them without hesitation. Starsky took Ethan into Huggy's room while Huggy started a fresh pot of much needed coffee.

Huggy had a king sized bed with the brightest silk purple bed spread and sheets to match Ethan had ever seen. Huggy didn't have a door that led to his bathroom but there were strings of earth toned beads hanging from the door frame. The room was painted a dark orange color. His closet door was open and Ethan couldn't help but notice the brightly colored clothes that were hanging up. There was a black sculpture on the dresser and Ethan pointed to it, "What's that?"

Starsky shrugged, "Who knows." He turned the covers down and said, "I promise you'll be safe here."

Ethan removed his shoes, socks and pants, "I thought I was safe at Hutch's."

"I know. We did too, but no one's coming here," Starsky said as he opened a dresser drawer and shut it rapidly, "Ew,he said. He opened another drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt and tossed it to Ethan. "Here, sleep in this."

Ethan caught the shirt, "What was in that drawer?" He asked as he took his shirt off and put the t-shirt on.

"You don't want to know."

Ethan cracked the first smile Starsky had seen from him. "Now that's better." Ethan got in the bed and Starsky covered him. "It'll be over soon."

"Yeah," Ethan said as he rolled over. Starsky left the door ajar and the light on when he left the room.

Huggy sat the cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of Starsky at the kitchen table. Starsky rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what do, Hug." He took a sip of his coffee and said, "I mean… I don't know where to start. Hutch is in the hospital and God only knows who in the department wants that kid." Starsky was very tired and very frustrated and it showed.

"Hey, Starsk, take it easy. Hutchie will be fine. And you just need a good night's sleep to clear your head."

"Yeah, maybe."

"No maybe about it. Come on you can sleep on the couch." Huggy stood up and opened a closet door. He handed Starsky a multihued quilt and a pillow. "Sleep, no more talk."

It wasn't hard for Starsky to follow Huggy's suggestion. He put his head on the pillow and was asleep instantly. Huggy checked on Ethan then sat in the recliner and fell asleep.

It was the phone that woke Huggy and Starsky. "Hello," Huggy said into the receiver.

Starsky stumbled off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He started a fresh pot of coffee. He could hear Huggy say, "Yeah, I've seen them around a couple of times. Why?" There was a long pause. Starsky was so interested in the phone call that he let the water run in the sink. He forgot all about the coffee. When Huggy hung the phone up, Starsky realized the water was still running and quickly turned it off. With an embarrassed look he said, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Forget it, my man. That was someone who wished to remain anonymous wanting to know if I could get a message to you or Hutch."

"Yeah, what kind of message?"

"The kind that would would interest you. He knows who the worm in your apple is." Huggy poured the water into the coffee maker.

"Well don't just stand there, who is it?"

Huggy put the ground coffee in the filter and turned it on. "I don't know. He wants to meet with you or Hutch. Evidently he doesn't know Hutch is laid up in the hospital."

"Who is it, Hug? Who's the informer?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to know but it's Mickey."

"Mickey, that fink. He'd sell his own mother for a drink."

"But he's pretty reliable."

"I know. Okay, where and when does he want to meet?"

Huggy looked at his watch and said, "In about half an hour. He said you can meet him in the alley on Barksdale."

"Half hour it is then." Starsky walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He picked up one of his blue and white shoes and put it on.

"Starsky, I don't need to remind you…"

"No, you don't. I know it could be a trap. That's why you are going to stay here and keep an eye on Ethan for me. I'll get a hold of Dobey and let him know what's going down." Starsky finished tying his shoes and grabbed his black windbreaker. "I'll be back, don't let anything happen to that kid," he said as he walked out of the door.

"I won't, don't worry." The door closed. "I'll take care of him," Huggy muttered. He glanced toward the closed bedroom door where Ethan lay sleeping. "Poor kid."

Starsky drove the Torino to the alley and turned off the motor. He drew his weapon and carefully opened the door. If Mickey wanted to meet him in this alley, he must have pretty good information or Mickey was scared. Mickey usually liked to meet in more public places. Starsky didn't like it, not one bit. "Mickey!" He shouted. He was turning in slow circles with his gun in his hand ready for anything. Starsky heard a shot and the dirt in front of him flew up. Starsky ran for cover behind an old dumpster. He peeked around it and looked in the direction the shot came from.

"Starsky, tell us where the kid is and you can go."

"Not gonna happen," Starsky yelled back. He knew the voice was coming from one of the roof tops but wasn't sure exactly which one. If Hutch was there he could draw out the gunfire and Hutch would cover him. Working together they would be able to catch whomever it was shooting at him. Starsky peeked around the dumpster again hoping to see where the gunfire was coming from. He quickly pulled his head back when a shot came too close for comfort. "I'm not telling you where the kid is so you can back off anytime."

"Come on, Starsky, he's just a kid. Is he really worth risking your life for?" came the reply.

Starsky chose not to dignify that with an answer. Of course Ethan was worth it. He had risk his life for a lot less. He was positive the shots came from the top of the cigar store and he came out from behind the dumpster long enough to fire a couple of shots. "You missed." Starsky heard the voice yell out. He thought a minute about the voice. It was beginning to sound familiar. If he could get him to say something else, Starsky was sure he would know who it belonged to.

"Hey, why are you after a twelve-year old anyway? He doesn't know anything."

"He knows who killed Dexter."

"Got ya," Starsky whispered. He knew who was shooting at him now. He was hoping he could keep alive long enough to tell someone. "No he doesn't. He recognized Hayes at Hutch's but no one else. If he had, don't you think an arrest would have been made by now?" Starsky used the last bullets in his clip and he reloaded, "Hurry up, Cap'n," he whispered.

"I can't let you go, Starsky. And I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill Hutch when I'm done with you."

Starsky shook all over when he mentioned he would kill Hutch. "Stevens, it doesn't have to end this way. Give yourself up. No one else has to die." There was no reply. For several minutes Starsky balanced himself on the balls of his feet waiting and listening for anything. He heard footsteps approaching down the alley towards him.

"It's okay, Starsky, we got him," Captain Dobey said.

Starsky stood up and came out from behind the dumpster, "What took you so long?"

"We got here as soon as we could."

"Did you get Stevens?"

"Yeah, we got him, him and Morris."

"There were two of them shooting at me?"

"Yep. We got them in custody now."

"Let's get outta here."

Starsky and Hutch knocked on the door to the Richardson's. "Hi. Hey Mom, it's Starsky and Hutch," Ethan called out.

Debbie came to the door, "Well don't just stand there, come on in." She opened the door all the way and stepped to the side to give them room to enter.

Hutch had his left arm in a sling and was holding a cane in his right one. "Thank you," he said as they entered.

Ethan hugged them both. "We're moving tomorrow," he said.

"I heard," Starsky replied. Hutch stumbled a little in the doorway and Starsky held out his hand to steady him.

"We came to say goodbye," Hutch said as soon as he was inside.

"Ethan, I'm sorry about your Dad," Starsky said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Mom says he's not really gone as long as I remember him."

"Your Mom's a smart lady," Hutch said. He winked at Debbie.

"Are you going to be at the trial?" Debbie asked the two detectives.

"That's what we came over for. We wanted to tell you that there won't be a trial," Starsky informed them.

"What do you mean, no trial?" Debbie asked.

"You mean they're going to put the men who killed my Dad in jail?"

"What Starsky means is that last night, Stevens and Morris were killed."

"They're dead," Debbie said softly.

"They were being transferred to the city jail from the county and their bus was involved in an accident," Hutch said.

"They died instantly," Starsky continued.

"So I don't have to testify?" Ethan asked.

"No," Starsky and Hutch said simultaneously.

Starsky and Hutch stayed for a couple of hours talking with Ethan and his mother and they found out they were moving back to Phoenix Arizona where Debbie's parents and sister lived. Ethan was relieved that he didn't have to testify.

When they left Debbie's, they went to The Pits. Huggy sat two cold beers on the table. "Why do you two look so glum? You solved the case and saved that boy."

Hutch took a sip of his beer. "It's like this, Hug, I have so many bullet holes in my walls that my landlord decided it's too risky to rent to a cop. She's giving me until the end of the month to move out."

"Ouch, that ain't much time. What about you?"

"My landlord must have talked to his. My neighbors got scared that the same thing could happen to them. I have to be out by the end of the month too."

"The end of the month, huh. Well have no fear, Huggy Bear is here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hutch asked.

"My cousin Freddy knows this guy who is in the real estate business. For the right price I can hook you up."

"The right price?" Starsky asked.

"Hutch, he's got this cozy little apartment for sale you'd love. Have you seen Venice Place?"


End file.
